Second Advent of the Vow
by regie27
Summary: After 3 years of peace, Sophitia is called again by Hephaestus to destroy SoulEdge. New material added.
1. Premonitions

Second Advent of the Vow   
  
Part I: Prelude to a quest  
  
"When she recovered her senses she found herself lying in her bed at home. She returned to her life as the daughter of a baker and has spent her days in peace. But one day on her way shopping with her sister, she suddenly lost consciousness.   
  
"So many lives... disappearing... Soul Edge?" (Taken from www.soulcalibur.com)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Calibur characters; they belong to Namco.  
  
Notes: Character inner thoughts identified by asterisks*  
  
Chapter I: Premonitions  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. The market, with its smells and sounds of commerce, was filled with light and people in every corner. It had been so long since she had the chance to behave like an average young woman again, without fearing for her life or the success of her mission. Three years had passed since her return from Spain but, both for her and for the citizens of the proud Athens, the events for which she had gained success were still very vividly in their memories. Even dressed rather simply, so as not to gather too much attention upon herself, she could feel the inquisitive gazes of the townspeople as she walked with her younger sister Cassandra. Sophitia clearly noticed that they felt proud of having a new hero they could boast of, someone to join the ranks of illustrious Athenians like Pericles, but today, their hero was in the very "heroic" and "dangerous" mission of buying her home's groceries. Bartering with some of these merchants can be pretty risky business, Sophitia thought to herself with a mischievous smile. Cassandra on the other hand moved amidst the crowded market grounds like a fish in water, her short blonde hair shining brightly and her wide clear eyes sparkling, her cute smile enchanting as ever as she went from shop to shop effortlessly with a speed and ease her elder sister envied.   
  
-*I wish I could move in a battle like she does here!* - Sophitia thought as she observed her sister approach another booth, this one filled with exotic and colorful cloths and silks.  
  
-"Look at these silks Sophie. And these embroideries, aren't they gorgeous?" yelled Cassandra from the opposite side of Sophitia as she admired the finest works of silks that she was shown by the merchant.   
  
Sophitia was looking at the intricate pattern of one of the embroideries, when all of a sudden an unknown sensation struck her like a sword blow. Her mind suddenly changed her sight from the sun-bathed market to a sudden darkness she had encountered just once before in her young life: at Cervantes' death. Amid the pitch-black darkness, she could hear cries from afar, cries of pain and despair. Then a voice, a growl exploded:  
  
-"Souls, more souls!"   
  
-"It can't be, Soul Edge again?" This was more that she could bear as her body suddenly fell heavy to the market's ground.   
  
-"Sophitia!"-yelled Cassandra - "Sophitia, please wake up!"  
  
Sophitia still wandered between conscious and unconsciousness as her mind suddenly pulled her back to the image of a dark figure staring in a frenzy at it's grotesquely disfigured hand and the hungry eye that looked back at him.   
  
-"Cassie, I don't feel quite right"- she managed to mutter, fighting to recover control of herself and to push away the horrible vision.  
  
-"Stay still, Sophie," - commanded her sister. -"maybe your wounds haven't healed completely yet!"   
  
The painful memories of how battered and hurt her sister had returned back home, assisted by a then unknown foreign fighter from the East brought chilly shivers to Cassandra. The evil effect the shards impaled on her sister's body had been a terrible illness that made her drift endlessly between consciousness and the underworld. The warrior, who later identified herself as a ninja from Japan, explained that her elder sister had managed to identify herself and her place of origin before sinking into a coma-like state, thus enabling the helpful stranger to return Sophitia home. The Soul Edge had damaged her so much that it took full months to recover herself not only in the physical sense but also emotionally.  
  
Cassandra had aided the female warrior named Taki to help her sister with some unknown yet highly effective secret herbs and rituals. Taki later explained to an already shocked Cassie that since the sword devoured the souls of the fallen, each shard held countless amounts of those unfortunates and now, because they resided on Sophitia's body, they fought to take hers. However, the exceptionally strong spirit of the young woman had delayed the process, making her wander between the real world and the depths of Hades. This fight would only stop when the all the shards were expelled from her. Taki had taken out most of them on the voyage to the Greek Isles but only through a mystic ritual would the smallest of the remains finally been taken from their involuntary host.   
  
It was through the ritual Taki performed that Sophitia had finally been set free, allowing her to recover, but now the possibility of a relapse brought tears to Cassandra's green eyes, fearing the depths of despair the Alexandra household would yet again be thrown into. Wiping furiously at the hot tears in her eyes, Cassandra hurried for assistance.  
  
And as Cassandra cried for help, the images played again on Sophitia's mind's eye. This time she saw what the horrible eye was. It was Soul Edge! Staring from an enormous battle sword, the eye claimed more souls to ease its hunger and the disfigured hand of the Azure Knight added more, blow by blow of his dreaded blade. And like so many battles she had fought before, she could see the knight readying himself for battle, his red eyes gleaming malevolently with anticipation. With horror, she suddenly realized that she was his opponent, staring helpless, weaponless, waiting the bulking knight and his dreadful weapon to strike?.  
  
-*So many lives?. disappearing?. Soul Edge_* - the revelation devastating her short lived sense of security and accomplishment. But then the knight lifted his massive weapon at her?   
  
Sophitia woke up startled in the warmth and safety of her soft bed, her last memory the haunting omen that immobilized her at the market. There was also another memory, one that contrasted with the nightmarish images she faced, one that brought comfort. Before completely losing consciousness, she saw her sister bringing a stranger to help her. She remembered a sweet, yet strong voice that requested her to remain still, an unknown pair of eyes that watched her both worried and admiringly and that wonderful sense of feeling completely safe amidst the danger, as he lifted her in his arms. Then her mind filled with darkness as her head fell over the stranger's chest.   
  
-*I had forgotten how comforting and safe one could feel in the company of another human being (especially a strong, attractive young man who's not wielding a weapon with the intent of striking you!)* - Sophitia thought with a smile.   
  
But as Sophitia the young woman meditated on such thoughts, Sophitia the warrior brought back the memory of the Azure Knight against a red full moon, pointing Soul Edge at the sky as if he intended to summon all evil spirits to join him in his unholy quest. The sole remembrance of his thunderous roar brought all too familiar chills to her spine, but they arose the familiar senses developed through endless battles. It was clear to her.  
  
-"This is not over." 


	2. The Blacksmith

"Sophitia was rescued and carried back home by a youth named Rothion who lived in the next city." (Taken from www.soulcalibur.com)   
  
*DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Namco. I just happen to like them enough to write about them.  
  
Notes: Character's inner thoughts are identified by asterisks *   
  
Chapter II: The Blacksmith   
  
The smell of fresh-baked bread had filled Sophitia's room invitingly, stirring her from her slumber that morning. Gods, how she had missed that familiar scent during her travels! It was good to wake in one's own bed and to be surrounded by familiar settings after so many nights spent in wherever place she was when night came down. Her home was particularly reassuring that morning, since her night had been filled with a strange mixture of images: the new wielder of Soul Edge and the stranger who rushed to her aid.   
  
-*I haven't seen him before; he must be from out of town,* muttered Sophitia to herself with a hint of sadness. Looking for a way to ground herself into her immediate reality, she spent her morning helping her mother and sister with household chores while her father and Lucius tended the bakery.  
  
-*Too bad the situation did not allow us a proper introduction.* - sighted the Athenian, still taken by the stranger.  
  
"You seem distracted, my dear."- Her mother's sweet voice broke her string of thoughts as she smoothed the folds of a tablecloth. - "Are you sure you are feeling fine? Perhaps, you should take some time off, especially after what happened yesterday. Thank the gods that gallant man was around to help you both. And Cassandra...poor thing! She was worried sick for you!"  
  
Sophitia nodded in affirmative. It was Cassandra who helped Sophitia with the transition of being the "sacred warrior" back to the baker's daughter. And only she knew about the true cost of that seemingly glorious and heroic search for Soul Edge, the nightmares, the nights filled with apprehension and fear. The images of Cervantes and Soul Edge branded indelibly in her unconscious mind still filled her dreams. Her sister had become her best ally and confidant throughout her ordeal of adapting back to her former life. Sometimes she wondered for how long her beloved young sister would endure sharing her burden. When fear managed to paralyze her or the pain of her wounds became unbearable, Cassie laid on her side lending her help, understanding and support. Sophitia decided to shrug aside such thoughts that only brought forth sorrowful memories back and took a deep breath.  
  
-"I think you are right, Mother. I think I'll go to the Shrine of Eurydice to ease my spirit."   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Athenian warrior laid her sight over the majestic view that she was offered sitting down at the furthest edge of the temple. Majestic mountaintops covered with cotton like clouds rose defiantly over the sea, a cloudless clear blue sky covered it all and doubled as a dramatic backdrop while the white marble columns gleamed with the bright sunlight surrounded her. Mortals and immortals watched her in their marble and stone alter egos, frozen in their utmost glory. The wind blew softly, moving strands of her golden hair away from her face. She lifted her head with eyes tightly closed, as if the gentle wind could carry all her disturbing emotions away and ground her to normality.   
  
-*"Will that ever be possible? Will I ever be just another anonymous girl from Athens?"*   
  
Steps behind her interrupted her thoughts and she sensed an insistent gaze over her. She felt as if her moment of solitude had been violated.  
  
-*"Who could it be?"*- She tensed, awaiting the unexpected behind her. -*"Usually nobody comes here when I'm around,"* she thought, annoyed. Her usual good temper was giving way to rage due to the emotional turmoil she felt in that particular moment. Instinctively she reached for her left side, only to realize that she did not carry weapons anymore.  
  
-*"Well, I still have my arms and legs, so whoever is better be ready to face my anger!" *   
  
She remained still, waiting for the invader to be within her range to strike. She heard the steps approaching and when she sensed the invader was closing on her, without warning, she turned and with a single blow, threw the stranger off balance. When she neared the figure that lay on the ground to strike again, an unexpected heat rushed to her cheeks. Embarrassed, she realized that the invader was none but the man who had aided her yesterday!   
  
-"Oh my, I, I am so sorry,"- Sophitia hurried to say. -"Please forgive me, it's just that I..."   
  
The stranger rose up dusting his clothes off, while offering a conciliatory smile.  
  
-"Please," he said -"do not explain yourself. I was prepared for something like this. I was warned that you did not fancy visitors while in here."  
  
Sophitia could not muster any words to reply as she took the opportunity to finally look at him in detail. He was taller than she recalled. He was dressed in the way of her people and his head was covered with abundant dark hair. His dark brown eyes looked at her amiably with a hint of tenderness she had never noticed in a man before. She had seen countless attractive warriors on her journey. She remembered very well the dashing Korean Coastal Guard officer and the brave samurai that along many others pursued Soul Edge, but most of all, she could never forget the angelic like Germanic Knight. Siegfried Schtauffen was even younger than her but his years as a mercenary had made him mature well beyond his chronological age. Now with the benefit of hindsight, she could see how attracted she had been to him three years ago. However, beneath his green gaze there was always a shadow of intense turmoil and his handsome features and blonde hair, that was even lighter than her own could not hide the fact that his spirit was deeply troubled. It had been this fact that had urged them to part ways.  
  
That had been her first real romance, albeit brief, and subsequently, her first heartbreak. After that, she swore to herself to consecrate fully on the Oracle's command. With the subsequent events that had followed her match with Cervantes, romance or anything resembling it had been relegated to mere memories of more innocent times where Soul Edge did not exist. Now with the courteous young man in front of her, she was amazed to notice the remarkable warmth and openness this youth flaunted. His smile made her feel at ease again and she felt her anger fade away.  
  
- "It seems you already know who I am. Can I have the privilege of knowing your identity?"  
  
-"My name is Rothion. I am a smith by trade and a rescuer of damsels in distress by liking, " he said with a smile. "I was doing some business in the market when I heard your sister. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. My intention was to introduce myself properly this morning, but when I went to your parent's house, they told me you had already left to come here. I was about to try later, but I just had to know if you were feeling better!"   
  
-*Thank the gods you did not heed the warnings*- Sophitia thought to herself as she admired her companion's good presence.   
  
- "My friend, I truly want to thank you for assisting me and for be so concerned for my well-being"- she said with a pleasant voice. " -Please, if you do not have any compromises ahead, join me. I was only admiring the view", she said as she sat down where she previously was. "I just wished I had checked before attacking," she added sheepishly.  
  
-"Sophitia, that's okay. After all, I guess it is a privilege to face the feared "sacred warrior" and survive to tell it!" Laughter escaped from Sophitia's throat and it proved to be so infectious that he followed suit, sitting down at her side. -"Sophitia, pardon my curiosity, but could you please answer me this?" Sophie turned her head towards his to notice a concerned expression on his face.   
  
-"You look worried, please ask".   
  
-"It is just that watching you laugh so wholeheartedly; I remembered the dread that your face expressed. It was like something very troubling haunts you. What could make such a brave fighter like you fear so much? I know I've just met you, but I wanted to tell you that you can count on a new friend whenever you need it.". Sophie felt that his words brought her comfort and strength to face her fears.  
  
-"My fainting spell came due to a vision, a horrible vision. I feel my mission has yet to end. I can still feel the evil, and it is bringing forth despair and death!"  
  
Rothion saw how her features turned from serene to deeply concerned. -*Why would the gods allow such a beautiful creature delve into such horrid matters?* - he thought. Yet in her emerald eyes he saw a determination and inner strength he had never seen in another woman. But then of course, it was perfectly evident that Sophitia was not an average woman.   
  
-"Now I understand why the gods chose you. You embody honesty, beauty and true courage and faith amidst all odds; everything that can overcome the darkest of evils."   
  
The baker's daughter felt a slight blush paint her cheeks again, astonished that such an insight into her character could come from a complete stranger. Yet, a feeling within her made her feel he was not a stranger after all. It was as if two friends who had not seen each other for a long time had been reunited.   
  
*It seems the gods have brought me support and companionship in a time I need it the most,* -Sophitia pondered. As she meditated on this, the smith placed his hand over hers. She did not move hers away; instead, she relished the warmth and the sense of protection she felt having his rugged hand over her own.  
  
-"Sophitia", - Rothion broke the silence, -"I know your weapons got destroyed on your last battle. I am a smith and nothing would make me happier if you accepted, as a token of my friendship, a new set of weapons made by my hand. You are a warrior, and as such, you need to train."   
  
The warrior's eyes brightened at the thought of training again. She enjoyed peacetime, but feared she might lose her skills without proper training. Besides, her dad's wonderful pastries were menacing her lithe figure. And then there was also the premonition at the market she might be called again by the gods to banish what was left of Soul Edge, if that possibility was indeed true. She wanted to remain enjoying the return to her former life but the vision had filled her with insecurity. She had to remain on the ready.  
  
-"Would you allow me that honor?" His voice brought her back to reality.  
  
A sudden idea crossed the Athenian's mind, a soft smile curved on her lips.   
  
-"I'll be glad to accept your offer, but with one condition: that you join me in my training. I need a partner to train, if, of course, you dare after what happened today" - she said teasingly.   
  
Rothion looked at her as a wide smile enlightened his face:   
  
- "I don't think I'll give you the chance to catch me off guard so easily again, Sophitia. I might not be a warrior but I pride myself in being a resourceful fellow. I still have more tricks under my sleeve that I will love to try against you!"  
  
Sophie smiled back at him, thinking: -*"That's exactly what I'm expecting, my dear Rothion."* 


	3. A warrior loves

"From that day on they were attracted to each other so strongly that they decided to to become engaged" (Taken from www.soulcalibur.com)  
  
*DISCLAIMER: These characters are the sole property of Namco.  
  
Chapter III - A Warrior Loves  
  
"Eeyahh!!"  
  
The battle cry resounded through the Shrine of Eurydice. Rothion, exhausted, dragged his sword noisily behind him and wiped the drops of sweat that slipped slowly over his brows with the back of his hand. Sophitia, on the other hand, leaped and stabbed the air with her blade with quick, firm moves. For Rothion, watching her do her stances was like watching poetry turn into battle motion. Every week, he waited anxiously for their scheduled practice day. It was after all, a magnificent opportunity to enjoy each other's company and to leave the grind of his everyday duties behind for some glorious hours along the golden haired sword master, even if it meant having to have a bruise added to his body on a daily basis.  
  
It was utterly fascinating to him to watch the baker's girl transform into the god's chosen warrior, for these days of practices had enabled him to see her in a different light. He had quickly learned that she could entice her opponents into thinking she was deceitfully innocent and weak, something that she knew well how to turn it around to her favor. She had told him about how many opponents had underestimated her judging her too young and unseasoned enough fighter, to then discover how mistaken they were after they laid defeated at her hands.   
  
-"It is truly a deadly combination, to look so young and innocent, being in reality so tough and shrew and resilient," - thought Rothion as he watched Sophitia spin and leap vigorously around the marbled floor of Eurydice's shrine, thrusting her sword to an invisible opponent. That masquerade had indeed become one of her strongest assets and she had learned well how to take full advantage of it.   
  
"Beauty, brains and brawn, all in the same package. The gods did their choosing very well. Even her body is deceitful," - he meditated as he took the opportunity to observe the warrior's physique as she gyrated and swayed sword and shield in countless combinations. The sound of iron against iron that accompanied her routine served a sort of musical background to the well-orchestrated choreography of her stances. His dark eyes went again over the frame of the Athenian, caught up yet again in the reveling on the magnificence of the woman in front of him. His sight was evaluating her slender frame and well-proportioned figure, accentuated by a velvety skin slightly touched by the Aegean sun. A long, golden braid hung about her waist. The pretend softness of all these features all merged more than well to conceal the agile and strong muscles underneath that had served her well in battle and could give any veteran warrior a run for his or her money.   
  
With his back resting against a column, he kept observing enraptured as Sophitia lifted a leg high up, her booted foot pointing to the clear blue sky above. The smith had to admit to himself that he also utterly enjoyed the sight of her lovely figure go through her battle drill. Since her skirt was short to enable her do her trademark leaps and kicks, once in a while he could get a peek...   
  
Her insistent gaze was over him as he meditated on such topics and before he could stop it, a reddish blush betrayed his most inner thoughts.  
  
-"I would pay with all I have to know what's on your mind right now, Rothion,"- Sophitia teased.  
  
-"I thank the gods they only allowed you to master the art of battle and not mind reading, for I could end up right now with my neck broken,"- joked Rothion.   
  
She returned a mock reprimanding glance to the smith, who now wiped more sweat from his forehead. Sophie pretended to be offended by his insistent gazes, but inside, her feminine vanity was flattered. She had grown accustomed to those occasional glances, and far from feeling uncomfortable, she missed them whenever he was not around, and like him, she also waited eagerly for the day of practice to arrive. Although she always ended up delivering him a sound beating, his upbeat mood and charming smile motivated her to continue the practices. Besides, it felt so good to hold a sword on her hands again; her weapons had become extensions of herself and she had to admit she felt odd, almost incomplete without them. She might have started a reluctant warrior, but in the end it had been as she had been born one and that part of her had laid dormant for most of her life. The practices made her feel nimble, strong and vital, just like before that dreadful fight.   
  
Something inside her stirred as she evoked those memories again. The horrifying battle against the accursed pirate that ended with one of the evil swords destroyed; the wounds that almost claimed her life, the terrible pain of cursed white hot iron puncturing and poisoning her skin, tainting her white and pink outfit with bright red blood, the gruesome image of seeing herself covered by her own blood, lying somewhere on the Spanish coastline as another female warrior ended Cervantes' life and then tended her wounds; the agony that ensued for months before she fully recovered both her health and sanity. She closed her eyes and nodded forcefully, trying to push those memories away. Sometimes, in the dead of the moonless, stormy nights, she could feel the scars left by the fragments burning her skin, as if they were still inside her. She had learned to live with the discomfort; the pain after all reassured her that indeed she had made it out through the nightmare alive.  
  
And then there were the premonitions, the feeling of everything starting all over again. Sophitia knew she had to remain focused and fit. Her biggest challenge may be yet to arrive. The smith could also sense the female warrior's apprehension. He also felt that something was about to pull them apart. Something dangerous, something that made him hasten his plans.   
  
"Sophie, I think we have trained enough for today. " But she could not stop. She had to be in even better shape than before. She could not allow herself to be hurt again.  
  
- "It is such a beautiful day, perfect for my practice."   
  
Rothion insisted: - "Sophie. I know it's a glorious day. That's why I think we should not waste all of it here!" His heart was beating faster. - "I have to try today!" - a voice in his interior said. -"She might not be here tomorrow!"   
  
However, Sophie felt irritated by his comments. - "How can he be so inconsiderate? I need to be ready," her own interior voice quipped.  
  
-"So you think my training is a waste of time?"- she said menacingly.   
  
-"Great, now she has misunderstood me," - thought Rothion frustrated.  
  
- "Dear Sophie, your practices are not a waste of time, is just that it is such a wonderful day that I thought we could just enjoy it, together."   
  
-"Well, if you want me to stop training, you will have to defeat me!" - said the Greek maiden in a challenging voice.   
  
Rothion understood that her mind was already leaving the peace of her homeland and was being stirred to remain on the ready. He then knew he had to act.  
  
-"If that's the way you want it..."  
  
The clash of iron against iron resounded throughout the Shrine again. Rothion moved swiftly with all his might, but Sophitia was able to anticipate his every move, evading and parrying him almost effortlessly. Once again, he felt distracted by the incredible sight of Sophitia as the incarnation of grace and skill. Gods, she looked like an amazon; same famed beauty, same fiery spirit. The sun brought shimmers of gold on her long hair and her green eyes were shining purer and brighter than ever, a touch of unrelenting determination as her driving force. Rothion had to force himself to concentrate on the fight and not on the beauty that was about to land an iron shield squarely into his forehead at that instant.  
  
But Sophitia's conscience had left Eurydice and Rothion. The oracle had taken over her attention and had brought her somewhere else. She looked around, unable to recognize the place. It was dark, eerily silent, barely the howl of the wind through leafless branches audible. She walked over the old, deteriorated flagstones of a medieval courtyard. Ruins of once protective stonewalls surrounded her. Thunder clapped and in a sudden flash of lightning, the outline of a figure was revealed in the opposite corner. An armored figure with crimson eyes peered through his helmet's visor menacingly, scanning all surroundings like a hawk waiting for his prey. The Azure Knight, Soul Edge with its baleful eye in hand and deformed claw stood still. Then the clawed hand extended menacingly towards her and suddenly, the knight charged her violently, as the eye of the blade focused eerily on her. Shield on the ready, she waited the first stroke of the huge blade and as it came down beside her, she shoved him away, readying her sharp blade to attack ... Sunlight pierced the blackness of the night and the familiar columns and facade of the Shrine materialized before her and then she remembered.   
  
-"Rothion!" a loud cry came from her. He lay on the ground, shaking his head while caressing a throbbing temple. He was rendered speechless, more by shock than by pain. He had never felt Sophitia hit him so hard before.  
  
-"I'm sorry, Rothion. I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden, it wasn't you who I was facing. It was... him".  
  
Besides her youngest sister Cassandra, Rothion had become her new confidant and was well aware of the true nature of her previous quest. She had been afraid to open up; her family had been rather hostile with the notion of their daughter wandering the world alone, fighting strangers just because some Oracle ordered her to, risking her life in a quest that might just be a illusion of her over imaginative mind. Why the gods would choose her among all the competent and experienced warrior Greece had to offer? they had asked a thousand times. She could never come up with an appropriate answer, instead pleading on their faith in her. Her return with a witness served as sound testimony to her quest, but it was still too difficult for them to conciliate the image of their sweet eldest daughter with the almost legendary warrior she had become.   
  
However, the young smith had understood perfectly as if he had heard the Oracle himself. Better yet, he believed in her with all his might and she could never thank him enough for that.  
  
-"Him, you mean the wielder of Soul Edge?"   
  
-"Yes. "- Her voice broke as her face grew somber.   
  
-"I guess the gods are trying to alert you, but right now, warrior girl, please help me stand up!"   
  
Sophitia extended her arm towards Rothion with the intent of pulling him up, but instead, she was startled at the sensation of being pulled down. She lost her balance as she fell over him. Their eyes locked and her green gaze pierced his, perplexed.  
  
-"What are you doing?" Sophitia yelled, her face turning red with rage. Rothion couldn't help but laugh so hard, his face ached. Sophitia tried to stand up, but before she could, but his arms closed in on her shoulders swiftly, firmly pulling her towards him until their faces almost touched.   
  
-"Since my dear warrior has not allowed me neither a proper place nor a proper moment, she leaves with no choice." His warm eyes had a mischievous glow that the Athenian hadn't seen before. She tensed, not knowing what to expect.   
  
-"Let me go."  
  
"Not before this."   
  
His lips brushed against hers in a soft caress. Sophitia, caught off guard again, remained still. She felt his warm breath over her mouth as he subtlety pried it open, tasting its sweetness. The delicious sensation intoxicated her and after a brief hesitating instant, she daringly mimicked his caress, her body relaxing over his. He placed his hand over her head, his fingers at last running softly through her long, silky hair as he had longed to since they had first met, enjoying fully the sensation of her weight over him as his lips kept caressing hers. Her senses, aroused by the previous fighting, enabled her to sense his heart beating strong and fast against her own and the tantalizing awareness of the intimate embrace. She had never been kissed like this before; the warm, alluring caress stirred unknown sensations from deep inside and yet at the same time, the discovery of a sense of intense comfort and safety she had longed for, maybe all her life. The soft kiss deepened into a passionate one and for a glorious instant all premonitions and fears were finally haunted away.   
  
Rothion pulled away gently from Sophitia and smiled triumphantly as he saw what he was hoping for in her eyes. His lips brushed over her forehead and closed in on her ear. She felt his breath tingle her ear as he murmured:   
  
"If I told you I want to break away from such an enchanting embrace, I would be the biggest liar in the whole world. But I don't think it would be very gentlemanly of me to remain in this position."  
  
Realizing that both were still on the ground, Sophitia felt her cheeks heat. Suddenly coming to terms about the compromising position they had been, she quickly leapt up, albeit reluctantly, helping him on the way up.   
  
-"My love, we can both feel that your destiny awaits you. I have felt it on the last weeks that your conscience is slowly drifting away from the ordinary things and into the unknown and I don't know what or when it would happen, but I do know this: I do not want to spend any more time without you. So I ask you, could you give me the honor of accepting me as your husband."   
  
Sophitia gasped, surprised and elated, a wonderful feeling of joy that emanated from within her heart filling all her senses.  
  
-"I know this may seem too fast, but I knew since the first day I saw you that I was destined to be at your side. "  
  
-"Rothion, " - she whispered, a multitude of sensations and thoughts colliding in her interior.  
  
-"Just say 'yes,' Sophie." -His serene voice seemed to anchor her confusion into a safe place, one she longed hard to belong to and remain.  
  
-"I, ... I accept you, Rothion," - muttered breathless Sophitia. A glorious smile adorned her face, her emerald eyes sparkled like beautiful gems as a tear of joy rolled down her soft cheek. Taking Sophitia's hands into his, Rothion exclaimed: -"Let's tell everyone, let the whole world know! However, there is a place we have to go first."  
  
Words were not needed to be spoken as their thoughts had already merged on the same vision, so without hesitation, they headed together toward the Temple of Hephaestus. 


	4. Destiny calls

"They were visiting the Temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, when Hephaestus appeared before them. The God of Smiths revealed that the remaining Soul Edge was regaining its power and he needed Sophitia's help once again." -"Let me go in place of her," insisted Rothion."Rothion, you are a smith, aren't you? This time it is you who will forge the armor and weapon to protect Sophitia." (Taken from www.soulcalibur.com)   
  
Chapter IV - Destiny Calls  
  
Hephaestus Temple stood majestically atop a mount dominating the city of Athens. The fine marble columns boasted the classic Ionic style that instantly brought to mind the age in which the Greek Peninsula was filled from coast to coast with amazing monuments for the ancient gods. Its friezes narrated stories from heroes and foes from times of old, now forgotten by many. Due to the effects of time, many of these richly detailed statues laid broken, many missing their limbs or heads. Still, they defied time and weather with a glimpse of the glory and beauty they once possessed. Inside the dark temple, barely illuminated with the fickle light of a few torches scattered around, sat an enormous gold and ivory figure of Hephaestus on a throne, holding a massive smith's hammer on his right hand. It was one of the few sculptures that had survived countless attacks of bandits and scavengers to the scarce temples that remained erect. After all, 16th Century Greeks had long forgotten about the Olympians and most of them did not worship them anymore. Ortodox Christianity and the ever-present influence of their current rulers, the Ottomans, had wiped the old rites for good. The temples and all that remained of the once revered gods were a few former places of worship now turned mere attractions for the curious and for the nostalgic. So it was a very strange sight to witness two youths go to the temple to worship and it was well known by all that Sophitia was one of the few remaining keepers of the old religion.This is why, among other things, that she had been chosen by the god of fire and smiths to search for Soul Edge. But now, a different mission brought her here to his house of worship and wonder. As she stood still watching the herculean figure, she held Rothion's roughened hand in hers, wondering if the gods would be pleased by her decision. Her head and her heart were still debating the possibility of leaving her warrior ways behind to settle into the more domestic and quiet life of the wife of a blacksmith. A shadow of doubt and uneasiness kept bothering her. The oracle had been clear in showing her the new menace that was the Azure Knight. She had learned rather easily to come to terms with her warrior self, but Rothion's proposal had changed everything, bringing back the part of her who wanted to once and for all return to the life of the baker's daughter. Her stream of thoughts was interrupted by Rothion's firm voice as he addressed the Olympian: -"Oh sacred Hephaestus, god of smiths, protector of the sacred warrior Sophitia. I present myself to you today to ask you to bless our union, as I have asked her to be my wife and she has accepted. Please, god of my trade, may our petition please you as we solicit your blessing." Sophitia stepped up front, holding a strange piece of iron on her hands. -"Hephaestus, my protector, your oracle had given me the duty of destroying Soul Edge. Your weapons protected me from sudden death and allowed me to destroy part of the evil sword. As proof of my accomplishment, please accept this fragment of the dreaded blade." Saying this, she placed the portion of Soul Edge in front of the image of the god. -"My mission has been completed. I ask you to grant us your divine blessing." Unexpectedly, the fragment of cursed iron seemed to take life of it's own, as it lifted itself from the floor, trembling. Rothion swiftly covered Sophitia's body with his, as their eyes remained glued to the piece of iron that seemed as it was looking for something, or someone. Sophie shuddered, remembering with dread how with flashes of lights countless of those same fragments had tore through her skin, rendering her almost dead. The old wounds felt tender to her touch, making her shudder, anticipating the piercing pain. A sudden, loud smashing sound filled the interior of the Temple and to the couple's astonishment, an enormous silver hammer shattered the wicked shreds of Soul Edge. A golden figure dressed in the ways of the ancient blocked the statue that bored his image. Standing in front of them, Hephaestus took the now dust like fragment and blew it away, as the dust turned into shadows. Even in his deformity (due to the rage of his father Zeus, who threw him down from Mount Olympus), the god stood magnificently. His huge figure dominated the holy grounds, and from his body emanated an intense shimmer that filled every corner of the temple dedicated in his honor.  
  
-"Sophitia and Rothion, I expected you," - the fire-god addressed them in a thunder like voice that echoed through the walls of the compound. -"Both of you have served me well, keeping our memory alive, heeding our oracles. And now, I know you have already heard the oracle once again." The warrior maiden's heart sank as her worst fears already were coming true. She had been having those dreaded premonitions, she had been stirred into practicing and readying herself, her mind in constant turmoil and confusion, and only Rothion's presence had helped to soothe it. But it was inevitable. It was helpless to fight against destiny. "It's not fair"! - Sophitia heard herself spew with trembling voice. - "I've completed my mission! My life was almost lost, and my body bears the marks to prove so. I'm not a warrior, I am an ordinary girl. I want my life back!" -Sophitia said defiantly. Rothion turned his head surprised to see Sophitia defy the Olympian with such daring words. -"I know you are not a warrior by birth nor trade, Sophitia Alexandra. Yet your pure heart and your brave spirit above all, makes you the chosen one for this undertaking. Few mortals would have even thought of such insolent words, yet you have done so, because you have a bold spirit, bold enough to face Soul Edge again!" answered Hephaestus, as his lips curved into a small smile pleased by her undeviating spirit. -"My child,"- the god of smiths added with a sweet voice, almost unbelievable to come from such a fear imposing figure. -"I know your spirit yearns for peace and quietness. I know the fears that haunt you. I know you want to leave this nightmare behind and move on with your life. But I can also see that your spirit will be uneasy until you finish your mission. If you look deep within yourself, you see I what I say is true. Your spirit has been restless as of lately and inner peace has eluded you. You've tried with all your will to push the voices and the visions away, to no avail. " Sophitia's indignation started to fade away. Hepahestus was right. She could never pursue her happiness until Soul Edge was gone for good. Now, not only the fate of countless souls was a stake; her own happiness relied on her warrior skills and unwavering faith. -"But divine one,"-asked Rothion, -"what about the other warriors that you sent? What has happened to them?" Hephaestus bushy brows closed in a frown as his jaw tensed. -"The one that remains is right beside you. The rest, some lay dead. Some forgot what was their true mission and have not heard the oracle since. All mighty warriors, all with true hearts. Yet the Evil Seed managed to taint their spirits and moved them away from their true path!" -"But what about that Spartan knight,"- insisted Rothion, "he seemed such a committed and brave fighter?." Irritated by Rothion's questioning, Hephaestus rebuked with frustration. -"Aeon Calcos, the Spartan, has fell prey of a heretic order and now collaborates with the Azure Knight!" -"All gone!"- gasped Sophitia, " I will abide faithful to the oracle. I will completely destroy Soul Edge, as you have ordered me," - the blonde warrior vowed in solemn tone.Rothion's face suddenly lightened. -"Divine god of smiths, let me go in place of her!" -"No!" - Sophitia heard herself scream. She knew he was brave and had a noble heart able to take on any mission, but he did not understand the true evil of Soul Edge. -"Rothion, you already know the answer to this," answered the Olympian sympathizing with the young smith's pleas. He clenched his fists so hard that he drove them into his palm, cutting through skin. He felt useless. He could not do anything but let Sophie leave while he waited back uselessly, powerless, allowing Soul Edge the chance of taking her life once again? -"Rothion," the sacred smith said -"You are a smith are you?" Rothion nodded. -"I have a mission just for you. This time, it is you who will forge the armor and weapon to protect Sophitia. " -"Divine smith of the gods, my craft can never compare to yours. The first weapons she had were forged by you, and still, they were not almost enough to protect her." -"You will be given a piece of my sacred iron. No mortal has been given this honor before. The oracle chose you for this. It is the oracle's will that your craft and her faith this time will combine to destroy once and for all the reign of the Evil Seed." And saying this, his enormous hand pointed behind the altar to reveal a piece of iron that was not there before. -"My children, my job is already done here. Yours is about to start. I leave with you my blessings. Together you have a destiny to fulfill. If successful, the oracle grants that you will be reunited and happiness will be with you both from there on. Face your destiny. Heed the oracle. Grant us victory!" And with those words, Hepahestus left the holy ground as mysteriously as he arrived. The thin light of the torches again engulfed the interior of the temple, as silence remained as the only witness of the couple that held each other strongly, as if they wanted to share their lifeforce, their souls for what somehow seemed could be the last time. 


	5. The betrothal

"Hephaestus gave Rothion a raw chunk of sacred iron and instructed Sophitia that she must completely destroy the Soul Edge. She left home with the sword and shield that Rothion had forged from the iron. She pursued Soul Edge, purifying lands seized by the Evil Seed. Her eyes shined with the light of faith." (Taken from www.soulcalibur.com)  
  
Disclaimer: For those who haven't noticed, I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters; that privilege is Namco's.  
  
Notes: Inner character thoughts identified by asterisks *  
  
Chapter V: The Betrothal  
  
Sophitia distanced herself from the crowd, trying to engrave the faces of her loved ones on her memory. She knew that the time for her departure was approaching faster every passing day.  
  
The betrothal ceremony had been a very emotive one. Her mother's eyes were still moistened and puffy due to the tears. She was now talking enthusiastically with Rothion's mother, as they both planned the incoming wedding of their offspring.   
  
* "It's good to know that they are confident in my return," * thought Sophitia.   
  
She watched with delight as her father and Lucius demonstrated what good hosts they could be, tending every guest and filling every cup with sweet wine. The main table featured delicacies for the most discriminating taste. Fresh fruits, an assortment of the country's fresh vegetables and of course, her father's pastries, all shared the table with a magnificent lamb. Well, what was left of it.  
  
Cassandra, on the other hand, cruised through the crowd like a honeybee gathering nectar, stunning in her cute summer dress, her short golden tresses highlighted by the magnificent afternoon's sun. It was obvious she was enjoying herself fully as her attentions were fixated on a couple of cousins from a neighboring city, narrating for the thousand and one time how she had allowed Rothion meet her sister.   
  
-"As you can see, I'm a hero of some sort, if not, my sister would have never met him, haven't I called him for help?."   
  
Sophitia heard her sister's sweet voice from afar. If Sophitia didn't know better, she would have swore that the celebration was in Cassandra's honor and not hers. She sure relished the attention, and the elder Alexandra was more than happy for her. All this warrior business called upon her much more attention that she would prefer and worried that her sister regretted being overshadowed by her accomplishments. If only all knew that she was her hero and she owned Cassie so much she could never be able to repay. Fate had it her sister helped her to meet her true love.  
  
Her light green gaze kept scanning the party guests and she saw her now fiancee Rothion as he talked with some of his most important business customers. He exuded confidence and charm and she was sure she would never lack anything at his side. He looked extremely attractive with his shinny raven dark hair combed neatly and the elegant outfit he chose for the occasion brought out his lean, muscular figure. She had missed him much during the lasts months, as he had dedicated every last strand of daylight into crafting her new weapons. Thankfully, he still once in a while practiced with her at the Shrine. He felt his fiancee's gaze upon him and returned her the glance with a big, proud smile.  
  
She smiled back, as she sought refuge from the bright sunrays beneath the soothing shadow of a tree. She looked at the richly decorated gold bracelet she now had in her arm, given to her by Rothion, as a symbol of their betrothal. It was amazing how bound to him she felt after the ceremony; it had been the closest thing to marriage and for many, the betrothal was a compromise almost as binding as the more formal and definitive celebration. As he kept the conversation, Sophitia's mind wandered:   
  
* "I wonder if I'll be a good wife for him. Will I ever leave my warrior ways behind and settle down in the domestic life of a wife?" *   
  
As questions kept mounting inside her, suddenly, a revelation. Then, it dawned on her. She realized this second quest was going to be very much different from the first.  
  
* "It had been so easy to leave then. I was young, full of faith and I wanted to fulfill my sacred duty. But now, there's so much at stake. There's so much to lose!" A pang of pain seared through her body as she consciously realized the sacrifice this meant for her. -"I know only too well the evil I'm about to face again. The girl I used to be almost lost her life at the wrath of Cervantes!"*  
  
Many travels and tribulations, countless battles, trials by fire and blood had matured Sophitia. She acknowledged that part of that innocence had been lost, and that her hands were tainted with the blood of many whom gasped their last breath at her sword's edge. She had acknowledged that the price for her victory against the Spaniard pirate was to bear a faint, yet distinctive "scent" of Soul Edge. Even Taki's masterful rites could not remove completely the cursed sword's stain from her and she kept hidden in the most secret recesses of her mind fear of being more vulnerable to the blade's curse. And then there was something else, a sense of impending loss she did not felt the first time. She feared all this could become weaknesses and thus put her at disadvantage and even endanger her on her new quest.   
  
* "Gods, please give me strength, for I feel I'm not as strong as I was before. I fear so much now." *  
  
-"What are you pondering, my dear? Are you okay?" Rothion's soft voice broke her thoughts. Sophitia looked at Rothion's eyes; their warmth always soothed her spirit.   
  
-"I'm fine."  
  
Rothion saw a hint of sadness cloud the clear emerald eyes. -"Sophie, please be honest. Is there something I should know. Are you afraid or unsure of what we have done today?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Poor Rothion! He thought that she was having second guesses about their compromise. If only he knew the true reasons behind her melancholy.  
  
-"Rothion, look at me. Do you really think I regret what we have done?" she said tenderly as she took his hands into hers.  
  
-"I'm so sorry, dear. It's just that all of a sudden I saw you so sad I thought the most foolish things!"  
  
-"You're a fool. My gloom is because I'm afraid of leaving this bliss, of leaving you back here, while I go to face the unexpected again. And I'm afraid, I don't want to fail, because I want to come back, I want to fulfill whatever fate has for us."  
  
-"I know what you feel. I'm also afraid. I know is your destiny to start your quest again and heed the oracle, but sometimes I don't know how I'll make it when I feel half of me is being pulled apart."  
  
"I need to fully regain my spirit's strength, my confidence, if I want to be successful."  
  
"Sophie, follow me. I was going to give you them later, with a big ceremony and everything, but I guess you should have them now."   
  
Sophitia had no clue of what Rothion was referring to. They slipped from the party and went to where the horses and carts were parked. Rothion jumped into his and came back with a package in his hands. Slowly, he unwrapped the string around a piece of soft cloth, which covered something she couldn't discern what could be. Then, in front of Sophitia were the most beautiful weapons she had ever seen. The hoplon (Greek for small shield) had a pattern of golden elk's antlers in a blue background. The short sword glistened with the light and she could see her own reflection on the finely worked silver blade.  
  
"Gods, they look even more stunning than the ones Hephaestus gave me!"  
  
"I know I don't have the ability of a Olympic god, but I hope they serve you well. They were crafted with you in mind."  
  
"Oh Rothion, they're wonderful!"  
  
The Athenian cried out loud as she suppressed the urge of trying them at that very moment. Her delicate long dress wouldn't allowed any maneuverability of that sort, she recognized with a sigh. She held them both and felt like they were extensions of her own limbs. Wielder and weapons fused themselves from the start. Hephaestus' sacred iron allowed them to be very strong and resistant, yet light enough for her to maneuver. Rothion watched elated by the fusion between his craft and his betrothed. He knew then he had been successful in his task, for he had put all his feelings, his soul and prayers into his work. His unrelenting dedication had paid off. Sophitia and her weapons, an extension of himself, were one. And now united in an embrace and in a passionate kiss, they were one. 


	6. Vigil

*Disclaimer: These characters are property of Namco. Nope, I haven't inherited the company yet...(just dreams...)  
  
Chapter VI: Vigil  
  
Silence. Only the crackling flames on the torches pierced the silence of the night. No, there was another sound underneath, whispers of a soft female voice in a polyrhythmic cadence. The sacred precinct echoed and augmented such sounds, caressing every marbled colonnaded corner. Words that the holy site heard spoken from devouts long gone were brought to life again.  
  
The chosen warrior forced herself to remain awake and focused on her prayers. She shut her eyes again. The darkness, silence and her own voice coming from within were the only things that remained, along with the throbbing of her beating heart.   
  
-"Athena, goddess of righteous war and wisdom, patron of our proud city, please listen to my prayers. Give this warrior a pure and brave spirit to face the unexpected in an honorable way. Give me strength so I can honor you in my quest. Help me to ease away my worries and fears."  
  
The young warrior gripped her Omega sword tightly, the grooves of the hilt engraved on her soft yet callused palm. The blade reflected the serene expression of her emerald eyes. She had been praying since the pale Selene started to bathe the earth with her silver light. As the knights used to do before being given the order of knighthood, Sophitia chose to spend her last night at home praying and meditating. Her weapons were displayed in all their glory over a white altar cloth in front of the colossal figure of Zeus warrior daughter. Her body was covered plainly with a simple snow-white gown, contrasting dramatically with her blonde hair cascading over her firm shoulders, resembling an ivory and golden goddess herself.   
  
She was searching for the remaining strength and clarity of mind and spirit needed to start her new quest for Soul Edge. The only way to defeat such an evil was with overwhelming faith and pure spirit and she knew she had to focus and regain them completely. A soft yawn escaped her mouth. Her legs cramped for all the time she had spent kneeled down. She slowly rose up as she massaged her aching muscles, feeling a chilly tingle as her blood rushed to her extremities.   
  
Mind and body were finally coming together for the task at hand. The baker's daughter was gone as the warrior took control again. She was properly armed again, strong as agile as never before, and with her spirit pure and focused. She felt confident in her skills again and was convinced that this time she would banish Soul Edge from the face of the Earth forever. Even her fears of being more susceptible to the demonic blade's influence by the faint yet permanent imprint it left on her on their previous encounter had vanished. Her spirit after all, was stalwart enough to even withstand the cursed blade's spell.  
  
Sophitia turned to where she had left her sword and shield and knelt again. A flutter of wings behind her stirred her. Her head followed the noise to witness in awe the sight of a white owl entering the temple. She followed the bird's flight until it stopped and stood over the ivory goddesses' hand, just beside a sculpted replica of itself that rested over the ivory likeness of Athena. The temple's shadows were banished with a light that seemed generated from within the temple. As the owl stepped over the rigid hand, the awe-inspiring figure of the Goddess of War seemed to gain life all of a sudden; its eyes made up of seashell now gleamed with supernatural life.  
  
The owl flashed its rounded yellow eyes at Sophitia who didn't dare to move, her white robe bathed with the golden rays of light that came from the statue. Sophitia thought her fatigued mind was playing tricks on her when she thought she heard a soft, amiable female voice break the silence. Then, there were no more doubts on the young fighter. She understood her pleas had been answered.  
  
-"Sophitia Alexandra, our chosen warrior. It's good to see you back here in my house." A serene, sweet voice seemed to be coming from the owl. "Don't be afraid. I have listened to your prayers, as I always do. I wanted to tell you that you have my blessings in this new quest. Also, I bring you words of caution."  
  
At last, the Athenian's lips mustered some words, still in sheer awe at the presence of the goddess of prudent warfare. - "Athena, I thank you for your blessings and for allowing me to remain the Chosen one and your most stalwart servant. Is there something I need to know that could endanger my mission?"  
  
-"Yes, my child. You already know of the danger and evil of Soul Edge and the Evil Seed on the hands of the wicked and weak of spirit. However, there's a new danger lurking these lands. They also covet Soul Edge. This heretical order is the responsible of turning another of our own warriors into one of their spawns." Athena's features turned glum and her voice sounded more severe as she uttered the last words.   
  
-"You mean, the Spartan knight?" - Sophitia asked, still in disbelief that one of her kindred had turned into a servant of darkness.  
  
-"Yes. This order has turned brave men like him into creatures of the night called Lizardmen. They attack viciously and bring dead and despair. These creatures are very dangerous. Their lizard skin and animal abilities make them terrible foes to face. And they know that you will be back as our warrior. They'll be looking for you. That's why I come to warn you and to give you instructions. Please heed my words!"  
  
-"Instruct me, oh goddess of wisdom."   
  
-"The first place you will start your quest is Italy. You will summon to the secret Coliseum were all the best fighters gather. This will enable you to contact allies and earn price money for your travels. You will need allies. Your foes are many now. Compete, fight and win! You'll be a formidable opponent, even more than before. And remember to remain alert, the legion of Lizardmen attack without warning. You must not allow them to defeat you. Go, Sophitia Alexandra, the oracle will be your guide once again. Go and destroy Soul Edge!"  
  
A beat of wings ended the admonitions and as mysteriously as it had appeared Athena's messenger lifted to the air and swiftly took to the skies above, disappearing in the darkness of the night. The temple's shadows were challenged once again by the fickle tongues of fire coming from the torches and the rays of the moon that filtered through the elaborate portico. The larger than life presence of the war deity had injected a new confidence to the blonde maiden. The first steps of her journey were already laid out and now a seasoned, experienced and ever faithful warrior was ready to step up to a challenge that instilled fear in the heart of the more weak of spirit and resolve.  
  
  
  
Silence, once again prevailed on the holy precinct and the young female warrior resumed her pious task while a soft smile curved on her lips and her eyes gleamed with reflections of victory.  
  
And then, a promise from the heart, an oath, was pronounced:  
  
-"I will not fail."  
  
End of Book I  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Special thanks to my Beta Readers Karete Chan and Moon Giggles who have embarked with me on this daring odyssey to bring Sophitia's tale to life. Without their keen eyes, this story would be a royal pain in the butt to read. Thank you for your patience and great work. 


End file.
